101dalmatiansfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BabClayton
Welcome Hi, welcome to 101 Dalmatians Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Home Is Where The Bark Is page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Individual pages If it's okay with you I'd rather keep each episode separate whether they aired together or not. -- Anythingspossibleforapossible 07:33, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Message Dear BabClayton, : Hi I'm LovelyKitten206,sorry if I'm a problem in this wikia for you,if something I do uncomfortable you just tell me and I will change.I will create some pages from the characters gallery and i will help you add photos for the pages the don't have photos,tell me if you agree please. : Your new friend LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 18:54, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Well... Yeah, based on our edit count, we've contributed a lot on 101 Dalmatians Wiki. Let's keep up the good work. well, see ya around clay --''' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 09:46, May 29, 2012 (UTC) oh, one more thing, are you Babclayman on DevianArt? or I just mistaken you for him? In that case, I'll add you to my watchlist. ----' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 10:37, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Of Course not I'm not being hacked or something, I recently posted a blog. See here: My Blog. --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 09:36, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Where did Captain Ahab made an appearance? I'm not sure he's involved with the 101 Dalmatians franchise. --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 09:42, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, I accidentally removed all the contents of this page but managed to get the back. About Captain Ahab, where did he made an appearance? --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 09:46, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Isn't Anita Campbell-Green-Dearly the same as Anita? URGENT. --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 10:14, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 10:38, May 30, 2012 (UTC) I am not really sure how I recive my images,but thanks to you and 101 DalmatinasWiki I feel like the things I do are really helpful her. Thanks! LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 17:54, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Spiliting Up Pages Well, I based it on this episode page: Two for the Show/An Officer and a Gentledog. I don't know if we should split episode pages... So it's your call. Split it or not? --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 11:43, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Trouble Maker Wikia Contributors Well two words: MAKING TROUBLE. And it's only one the one that starts with and 80,he came from disney wiki and that user wanted to make this wiki Disney-wiki style. LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 00:46, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Character pages are being vandalized!!! This certain wikia edior is replacing the infobox template with another template. How can we spot this? We should report him to Taren, the wikis admin. --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 06:09, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just registered at the Sparky's 101 Dalmatians Community, and it said ''"Currently your account is waiting for approval from a staff member. Once an administrator has approved your account you will get access to this forum." Help? I know you're an admin/senior member... And one more thing, what is this forum about? Official or fan-made? Thanks. --''' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 06:56, June 9, 2012 (UTC) No No, bab, we can't lock pages for we are not admins. It's really getting annoying replacing wrong info again and again about certain info that is wrong. Can't Taren block this guys? *sighs* --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )' 10:01, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Ahhhh... Can't they read? This is the 101 Dalmatians Wiki not the 101 Dakmatians Fanon Wiki! It's a S.O.P. that they're not allowed to post fanfic/unofficial stuff on the articles but they keep doing it. I'm sorry, but as long we're not admins, all we can do is to edit and delete those unofficial info again and again... --' 101DalmatiansWiki ' '( )''' 08:57, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Disney Dogs FAN FIC: Yeah,I notice it was fanfic because they said Patch went to a desert. Of course that NEVER happened. LovelyKitten206 Asante Sana 17:13, July 5, 2012 (UTC) how got picture how get picture Ghost9078 Great News Well, I was finally given administator rights on this wiki site a couple of days ago, so now I own the 101 Dalmatains Wiki, and it's all thanks to you. Also, do you think you could possibly expand the "Dalmatian Vacation" episode because it's needs your attention, and you are excellent at expanding "101 Dalmatians: The Series" episode. Please, as soon as you possibly can. No pressure. GrayWolf2 (talk) 13:44, February 20, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: Dalmatian Vacation Episode I'd like the three-parter "Dalmatian Vacation" to be on one page, as it would make it much more accurate. As for the other "101 Dalmatians: The Series" episodes, I will let you know which ones for you to try. For now please concentrate on this particular episode because it is the most time-consuming one that will take quite a lot of effort on your part. Good luck and thanks. GrayWolf2 (talk) 23:39, February 20, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: Dalmatian Vacation Nic job. Keep up the good work expanding that episode article because I know it will take you at least a couple of days or more to finish revising it. GrayWolf2 (talk) 21:19, March 2, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Re: Pepper Gender I don't know how much more debatable Pepper's gender should be because I'm not very familiar with said character. I'd rather have you be the judge on that aspect regarding Pepper's gender. GrayWolf2 (talk) 23:35, March 15, 2015 (UTC)GaryWolf2 Re: Lil' Lightning Trivia I got your message, and yes, I understand what you mean by that. Perhaps you could revise that trivia piece that you deleted so that it makes better sense and can therefore stay there. That is, if said trivia piece can be revised. GrayWolf2 (talk) 00:06, March 29, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Surf Puppies I need to ask you a favor. Could you please proofread and edit the song article "Surf Puppies" because some of the lyrics on it are inaccurate, and I tried listening to the song on YouTube, but I couldn't make out all of the lyrics very clearly. I'd appreciate it. GrayWolf2 (talk) 20:26, May 11, 2015 (UTC)GrayWolf2